This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an antenna apparatus.
2. Discussion
It is known to manufacture the housings of wireless electronic devices, for example mobile communication terminals or communication terminals which are to be used in a mobile capacity, as a plastic part.
When metal-coated or metallic housings, or housings which are at least partially metal-coated or metallic, are used, the problem arises that an antenna apparatus which is placed inside the housing experiences a shielding effect.